


Unspoken Promise

by wonusvts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts - mentioned, Boys In Love, Crying Draco, Crying Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, Slytherin, Sweet Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: After Ron tells Harry something, Harry feels the need to apologise to Draco.





	Unspoken Promise

Harry woke up to an entirely pissed off Ron. He was pacing the room as if he could stomp through the floor and fall an entire level lower. 

‘Ron, mate, what are you doing?’ he asked, unsure of how it actually sounded to Ron. 

‘What does it look like, Harry? I’m pacing.’ Ron grumbled.

‘It looks more like ruining the dorm floor to me, but whatever you say.’ said Harry.

 

After a while, Harry finally dared to ask Ron what had made him so angry. 

‘Him.’ Ron simply stated, jerking his head in the direction of… Malfoy?

‘He didn’t even do anything, Ron. You know how much he’s changed since everything happened.’ sighed Harry. 

After the return to Hogwarts to finish their studies, Draco was the only Slytherin of their year present. He had become very quiet and preferred to sit alone. Every time Harry passed him in the corridors, he felt a rush of worry sweeping over him. He couldn’t help it. Draco looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks, his eyes had lost their shine and he walked with his head down. 

Harry could relate. His sleep schedule was non-existent and when he did sleep, nightmares haunted his dreams. 

Ron’s voice broke Harry out of his thoughts. ‘I know he didn’t do anything. _That’s the point._ He’s sitting there like he’s the victim.’ 

‘He’s alone, Ron. His friends are either dead or left him on his own. His father is in Azkaban and his mother’s moved Merlin-knows-where.’ Harry didn’t even feel guilty for defending Draco. He didn’t deserve the hexes thrown at him, nor did he deserve the insults. ‘Whatever you say, mate’ 

Ron gave a groan and set off in another direction, leaving Harry standing on his own in the middle of the Entrance Hall. 

 

By lunch, Harry had made a decision. He was going to apologise to Draco. The blond boy may have been rude in the past, but that was exactly it, _the past._

His decision, however, was good in theory, but far less practical. The Slytherin wasn’t anywhere to be found, so Harry pulled out the Map to see if he could find him that way. He did.

Draco was found sitting near the lake, on a large silvery rock, throwing some stones across the water’s surface. 

Harry couldn’t help but admire the way his hair looked since he came back to Hogwarts that year. It was slightly longer than before, but not too long. He had apparently thrown out his hair gel and let his hair have a slight wave at the end of each strand. Still blond, though. Definitely natural.

Harry walked closer, not silently, but also not loudly, as to not startle Draco too much. 

The Gryffindor hadn’t practised what he was going to say to the blond boy, but he was going for improvisation. _I can do this_ he thought to himself.

 

‘Draco?’ a soft voice called out, the breeze outside making it sound farther than it actually was. Draco turned his head. He was slightly startled when he saw who it was. Harry. Just the person he didn’t expect. His messy black hair was blowing in the direction of the wind, his eyes as green as emeralds. He had grown slightly taller over the summer, Draco noticed. Still, Draco was taller than him. When Draco didn’t respond immediately, out of shock, Harry sat down beside him on the rock. 

His cheeks were flushed from the cold. ‘I came here to talk.’ he spoke softly ‘I want to apologise to you.’ 

Draco took a deep breath and gathered the courage to say something. ‘You don’t have to.’ 

Harry looked confused, a frown on his face. Draco’s grey eyes took on the same colour as the clouds above them. ‘I do, Draco. For all the times I’ve said things to you that weren’t all that nice.’ 

Draco shuddered, not because of the cold. ‘I was always the one that started it, Harry.’ His pale hair was like a light source against the grey sky. Harry wondered if he was part angel sometimes. 

‘That doesn’t mean I never said or _did_ anything wrong. This whole thing is my fault anyway.’ Harry sighed. Draco looked up at him, frowning. ‘Harry, I know you may think you caused this war, but you didn’t. If it wasn’t you, it’d have been someone else.’ His voice was like the sound of soft waves rolling down on the sand, smooth and soothing. Harry felt a tear slip down his cheek. Hoping Draco hadn’t noticed, he moved to wipe it away. But Draco beat him to it. His thumb softly stroked Harry’s cheek. Draco looked concerned and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

‘I’m so sorry, Draco. For everything. I just- I don’t know what to do.’ he said, his voice almost a whisper. He already knew tears were going to be spilled, he only wondered when. Probably soon. 

‘I can’t sleep at night, at least not without nightmares. Every time I close my eyes, Draco- I see all those people laying there, in the Great Hall, their families crying over them.’ his voice broke at the end, and the second tear of the day had made its way down his face. Draco’s face was even angelic while almost crying himself. 

Before Harry could stop himself, he put his head on Draco’s shoulder and sobbed softly. 

‘Harry, it’s okay. You’re allowed to cry, you’re allowed to feel.’ he spoke softly, but Harry didn’t miss the hint of sadness in his voice. ‘I was taught to hide my emotions and look what it did to me. I admire you, I always have. Always brave when I ran away, like my father.’ 

One of Draco’s hands, Harry couldn’t tell which one, was running up and down his back, while the other had tangled itself in Harry’s hair. 

Draco had started crying himself and he thought about how weird it must look, the hero and the villain, hugging each other while tears fell between them. 

‘Harry, have I ever told you how I feel? I don’t think I have. I’ve always admired you, but not in the way a boy should admire a _hero._ Harry I-‘ Harry looked up at Draco, raising his head from the Slytherin’s shoulder, his green eyes shining with tears. ‘I have feelings for you. From the moment I saw you. I knew you were special.’ Another tear slipped down Draco’s cheek and he saw Harry blinking for a few seconds, looking shocked at this statement, but also slightly relieved. 

 

Harry’s black hair seemed to be even darker than the deepest point of the lake they were sitting at. The contrast with his bright eyes was almost unearthly, godly. He wiped his face with his sleeve and grabbed one of Draco’s hands in his own. ‘Draco, I feel the same way. I have since third year.’ his voice was slightly off tone and nervous sounding. The sound leaves from the trees rustling, which were turning reds, yellows and oranges, was soft and calming. Like they were alone on this earth. 

Harry flushed and looked at their hands. Draco had regained what was left of his confidence. 

‘Can I do something, Harry?’ he asked, a kind of but not quite smile graced his handsome and delicate features. ‘What?’ replied Harry, looking up at Draco from under his ridiculously long, dark eyelashes. ‘Just trust me.’ Draco whispered.

He put his right hand on the back of Harry’s neck and his other hand on Harry’s waist and pulled him closer. Draco’s pink lips contrasted with his porcelain skin. 

Before Harry could really think, Draco kissed him. Soft and slow, sweet and intoxicating. His movements were experienced yet careful. Harry kissed him back with all he had. 

It felt right, to be kissing this beautiful blond boy, this _angel._ Harry could’ve sworn that he felt magic crackle in the air, like static. In that moment it was though the breeze took them up into the sky, the leaves of the trees stopped rustling and the sound of the lake water seemed to have receded. 

When they pulled away, both boys were panting slightly and looked at each other in awe. 

‘I don’t know what to say- I didn’t screw up, did I?’ Harry asked, self-conscious, suddenly remember he had only kissed two times and they both felt _wrong._  

‘Harry, you’re _perfect._ More than I could’ve ever hoped for.’ Draco looked at him, his expression telling Harry everything. His eyes had regained their shine and his head was up higher than before. ‘You do know how beautiful you are?’ Harry told Draco, quietly. ‘Now I do.’ was Draco’s answer. 

Harry grinned before adding ‘Now I can finally tell everyone to leave my _boyfriend_ alone.’

Draco chuckled and said ‘Who dares harm the boyfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived?’ 

‘I wouldn’t do it.’ said Harry, taking Draco’s hand again. Draco smiled, and he looked perfect while doing so. ‘We’ll be okay, won’t we?’ Harry asked Draco, who was resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

‘As long as I’m with you.’ he replied. The world had began turning slightly faster for both of them.

They had _hope._ They had each other. 

Another kiss was shared and the unspoken promise was sealed. ‘Until the very end.' 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post here! I just wanted to tell you guys that my native language is not English so I apologise for errors I might have made while writing this.


End file.
